Report 881
Report #881 Skillset: Night Skill: Nightgaze Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Nov 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: With the addition of new damage types and attacks for all caster guilds, there has been one notable exception. Shadowdancers suffer from a redundant damage type (cold) in both attacks that does not allow for the flexibility other guilds are allowed. Bards all possess minorsecond along with an entirely different org specific damage type, mages have tune, druids possess two type of cudgel attacks of different types, Nihilists have demonweb, illuminati have blunt or psychic, etc. Even MDs, the closest guild to SD have two entirely different types of attacks with drawdown. This really limits SD bashing because while everyone else is presented with options because of completely different damage types, SDs are limited to cold neutral or weak mobs. This report aims to grant the SDs the flexibility in bashing areas and damage types that has been afforded the other guilds so that they will be on par for bashing. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change Nightgaze to 50% psychic/50% excoro 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change Nightgaze to 50% poison/50% excoro Player Comments: ---on 11/10 @ 03:12 writes: Report rewritten to clarify the problem ---on 11/10 @ 14:40 writes: I'm still not to keen on the solutions provided. If you're wanting to bring them more on par with other guilds, then I would suggest altering NightKiss to do 100% magic or 50%magic/50%asphyx rather than buffing NightGaze. ---on 11/10 @ 16:04 writes: I have to function in the realm of what is thematically appropriate. I'm not going to envoy a damage type that will get rejected because it makes no sense with the attack. If you would like to argue the PVP side, I'd be curious as to why you think SDs don't warrant a damage type that can compete with Moondancers fire/divinus. Fire being damage type with by far the most racial weaknesses to the most common races, and divinus being comparable to excoro. Complaints about SD and MD damage is literally unheard of (I'd venture to guess because they still have the slowest attack in the game at 4 seconds). ---on 11/11 @ 00:41 writes: I would think magic damage would fit thematically quite well with NightKiss. SD's are witches, they do magic which leaves interpretation quite wide open as to the message. As for PvP, the same could be said for all the bard guilds, WildeChord, IronChord, StarChord, ShadowChord, LoralChord and ChaosChord are all VERY different and all on different ends of the scale when it comes to comparisons of damage types and damage. ---on 11/11 @ 01:41 writes: You are drawing heat from their body, not shooting a beam of moonlight at them. Magic makes no sense for Nightkiss, nor do I intend to copycat MDs for damage types. I'm not in the business of dooming a report by turning into a copycat skill. The PVP comment is a bit ridiculous. If you see no issue with moonfire in pvp (and I don't), you can't legitimately reject this report just because it's for a Glom guild. Certainly not with the argument that some bard guilds have unfortunate damage types, so SDs should get stuck with one too. This entire report is about fairness. ---on 11/11 @ 01:48 writes: Thematically speaking, the goal of Nightgaze was to give them a 50% excorable/50% "something else" attack. Doing 50 cold/50 asphyx and 50 cold/50 excoro is okay, but admittedly it locks shadowdancers down into a point where fighting cold mobs isn't appropriate. Comparatively, moonfire is 50 fire/50 divinus. I wouldn't inherently mind changing the other attack (in this instance nightkiss) versus nightgaze, but I think that damage type is pretty locked in, thematically. I don't see a real problem with making nightgaze 50/50 psychic/excoro. ---on 11/11 @ 03:44 writes: I've talked this over with some others and come to agree that SD's are at a somewhat disadvantage when it comes to hunting. However that said, "thematically" imo, with Nightkiss You are drawing the lifeforce from them iirc, so Magic/Asphyx does make sense the only cold reference in the message is your cold lips touching their neck. So thematically, from the two attacks, Nightgaze would have the cold due to the unsettling cold that steals into their bones and flesh. ---on 11/11 @ 03:45 writes: Oh and I wasn't disagreeing with this because you were a Glom guild, saying that is insulting. ---on 11/11 @ 05:22 writes: Nightkiss is pretty cemented as cold damage, as Eventru has said. There are actually several references to cold damage in the attack, including " you are momentarily frozen in pain," and the death message "eyes become glassy and cold." As far as the comment about opposing it because we it's a glom guild, I made the comment about it needing to comparable to MD moonfire, to which you responded that some bard attacks are worse than others, and essentially SDs should have a worse damage type than MDs because of this (paraphrased)...which kind of lead me to that conclusion. That's neither here nor there, but if I insulted you, I apologize and feel free to bring it up with me. ---on 11/11 @ 05:30 writes: Again, I believe it needs to be comparable to its counterpart moonfire. If fire/divinus is not an issue, what's the argument behind psychic/excoro being unreasonable. ---on 11/11 @ 05:33 writes: Just for additional information: illithoid, kephera, elfen, trill, and lucidian all have racial resistances to psychic...which is why I don't think the rare psychic dmp is big of a deal as it's made out to be. The reverse would be fire havging a lot of fire dmp available, but a lot of races having weaknesses to it. ---on 11/11 @ 06:27 writes: Fair enough, I took the frozen in pain part more of being in such pain you're paralysed, and the glassy and cold part being that you're dead so you would kind of look that way. But eh. ---on 11/11 @ 23:56 writes: Solution 1 ---on 11/12 @ 15:02 writes: Support a change to it, ambivalent about which solution. ---on 11/14 @ 22:01 writes: Likewise, I support a change to Nightgaze, and would suggest a 50/50 split magic/excorable if folk balk at psychic or poison. Any of the solutions would go fine with me. ---on 11/18 @ 22:50 writes: I like magic/excorable myself. Psychic seems like a Gaudiguch thing while Poison is alreayd done by Harbs, though I suppose it would be thematic with SD's as well. ---on 11/28 @ 16:19 writes: Keep in mind that with magic from natures curse and then 3 damage types from gaze/kiss you have more damage types than any bard guild and the moondancers. I support a magic/exorable change but based solely on the fact that doubling up on cold is bleh. ---on 11/29 @ 01:38 writes: I'll just say I don't really agree with giving SDs a worse version of moonburst when no one has a good argument against psychic. Yes, we will have a plethora of damage types, why does that matter. They're all split, meaning we deal with just as many resistances as we do weaknesses, but it also means we need twice as many tattoos and curios to buff equally buff our damage as pure damage attacks. I'm sorry, we deserve a level playing field, which is not giving us a watered down version of moonburst. ---on 11/29 @ 16:25 writes: Creating a level playing field by giving you an additional damage type with few resistances? Are you sure you don't just want to go with unblockable, you know, just to be fair? ---on 11/30 @ 05:04 writes: I'm fine with adjusting the damage types somewhat, though with it being excoro it's always going to be a little lacking as far as high-end bashing goes. That's an inherent part of the skill's concept though, so it's not going anywhere.